The present invention relates to vehicle control systems that enhance vehicle stability.
Vehicle stability-control systems are being increasingly used in the automotive industry and are becoming standard equipment in many vehicles. A majority of the vehicle stability-control systems in the market are brake-based. Brake-based stability-control systems use Anti-Lock Braking System (ABS) hardware to apply individual wheel braking forces to correct vehicle yaw dynamics. While brake-based systems are acceptable in many situations, they tend to deteriorate longitudinal performance of the vehicle, especially during vehicle acceleration.